Confessions of Kelsi 2
by ljwebby
Summary: School's out and the wildcats are back for a summer Kelsi will never forget...
1. Tee for Troy

Hey Guys!!!

Well here is HSM2 From Kelsi's POV.

Enjoy

x-X-x lwebby x-X-x

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM2.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tee for Troy

Last day of Term

"It's beautiful, Tee for Troy?"

"Well yeah."

I was happy for the first time ever I just could stay there forever. He was going to kiss me I could tell and then she came over with Chad who said, "Let's go." And the moment was ruined. I mean I like Chad and everything but he is still annoyed with me over the Troy –thing, well he thought Troy would be with Gabriella, not the quiet girl behind the piano.

I don't understand the problem I mean I am perfectly happy so why can't he be happy for me? And for Troy? Gabriela could have anybody but she wanted Troy. Good can't they get over it already? Maybe not then...

"Movies and skateboarding, listening to music..."

Well I don't know about the skateboarding I just wanted to grow over the holidays. I mean taller and chest wise, out ward! But the rest sounds fun, I guess. But I then had to go over to my locker and Troy was talking to Chad and that's when Sharpay asked me if I wanted a job.

"I have a job for you at our country club."

"Sounds great." I said and she said she would get Ryan to text me the details. And then Troy came past and we were off and school was over.

Lots of things have changed since last time I had a diary; the winter musical for example. Troy was great in it and of course everyone cheered loader than I ever thought I had heard them. It was great! Ms Darbus was over the moon happy at the turn out. Can't say I'm surprised but surprising bit should be what has happened to me.

Well I'm dating Troy Bolton.

There, I said it and guess what it feels like I am living a fairy tale.

I got a Cinderella moment and am now in a fully fledged fairy story. It's great!

And Troy was so cool with it.

He goes. "Kelsi after the advice you gave me I know I don't want to be without you."

It was so romantic.

So this is me in love.

Which I must admit that it is much better than I first imagined. Just like when you first realise that you are in control of everything, and that the world runs with you instead of it running away from you, and I have Troy to pick me up when it does. Yep, life couldn't be more perfect.

And I have a whole summer to look forward to and with the sun shining like it is I think that the summer can't get much better.

This will be a summer I never forget.

Later that Day

So this is me, I have a wonderful boyfriend who gave me this beautiful necklace and I have a summer job that is in driving distance. This means that I can drop by and see Troy everyday without any trouble. I feel very happy and I finished that song I was working on it's called, "You are the Music in Me."

And I've started another one called, "Everyday."

It's going to be so amazing when I give it to Troy and Gabriella to sing next year. But I think I'll give them the 'You are the Music one.'

I won't tell them that the full title is, "You are the Music in Me for Troy."

I was looking at this necklace. It's an initial Tee for Troy, I guess. I'm not sure why he gave it to me. I'm telling myself I don't need an answer, Troy loves me...

Wait has he ever said he loves me??

I think about it and hey, he has never said, the three words together, "I Love You."

Oh.

But he doesn't have to say it, I know he loves me. And this summer I know he will say it to me.

Jenny is coming with me to my new job, which I asked Ryan about much to my surprise.

I found out it's at a place called Lava Springs. Sounds posh.

Tally is on holiday but says she will text me. I know it sounds cheesy but this will be a summer I will never forget as it is just me and Troy and the whole summer to enjoy.


	2. My Insecurities in the Open

Chapter 2: My Insecurities in the Open

Second day of the Holidays/First day of my summer job

Lava Springs is huge! There is a huge golf course, a big pool, spas, work out rooms, and a huge baseball pitch, oh and the employee's area has a grand piano in it as well! I was like wow, if the employee's piano is a half grand what is the one in the restaurant going to be like?

Jenny was just as stunned. "Wow Kelsi, those songs you have written are going to sound great! And maybe you can get Troy to sing one of them!"

She still thinks it's funny I'm going out with him. Speaking of which I got a phone call this morning telling me he loved me but was going to get to work early to speak to Gabriella. I don't know what about. So I spoke to Jenny; she told me not to worry. It's probably nothing.

Later that first day

OMG! I got there and I was talking with Taylor and Jenny when Troy arrived waved at me and then turned and smiled at Gabriella. Oh and then there was a splash. We all turned to see a blonde, very wet Sharpay screaming as she had fallen into the pool! Ryan came up behind me to look at the pool, where everyone was looking as his sister continued to scream.

"Hey Kelsi. I'll talk to you later."

That was all I got.

Troy went over to the pool waving at me as he went. We then heard Sharpay exclaim, "What are you doing here?" I looked back at the pool to see Gabriella in the water. Sharpay then stalked off after Gabriella went, "I'm the new life guard!"

Gabriella then flipped her hair at Troy and he laughed, I was suddenly worried. Where the feelings about Gabriella rearing their ugly head again?

I walked off and went to the kitchen where Jason was. He came over and sat with me. "Hey Kelsi, you alright?"

I was slightly confused why was Jason in here? "Jason why are you in here and not out there with the others?"

He smiled at me, "I got here early and thought I would get lost." I laughed back at him.

"You wouldn't Jason. Things that bad huh?" It was his turn to look confused but that was normal Jason always looks confused.

"You in here hiding from Troy?"

I looked up quickly. Probably too quickly, I mean I wasn't hiding from him. No that wasn't true I was worried for the fact of the Gabriella factor as my friend Tally called it. Was I letting my own insecurities get in the way of what was really happening?

I was over analysing it I was sure. Troy was in love with me! Wasn't he?

"You're hiding from Troy. Wow, I thought you guys were really tight, I mean he worried for days about the necklace he got you."

I turned to Jason, "What did he... really?"

Jason nodded and said, "Oh yeah took me and Zeke shopping because of it, do you know how weird that is to go shopping with a guy?"

We both laughed and I realised I was being stupid.

I got up and walked out to find Troy sitting with Jenny and Taylor as the others through a ball about. He walked over to me and then we both smiled and he hugged me putting him arms around my waist. "There you are I wondered where you went."

I smiled blushing slightly.

"I was talking to Jason." I said, well it was mostly truthful. He smiled back at me and then he hugged me tightly.

"Best summer ever Kelsi because I'm with you."

The next day

"Assigning jobs..."

Mr Fulton is a bit of a creep really. He is a middle age man, with hardly any hair, glasses and seems a little uptight about everything.

So you can imagine after he finished talking and had left, oh and taken my ice cream away that Jason had given me, we were all having second thoughts.

"Dude, what have you gotten us into?" That was Chad. I could totally agree but then Troy steps in and he was all cool and control and told us that we were a good team and we were going to work this out and things. It was really cool!!

That evening I had to play the piano and I could hear Sharpay talking loudly to someone I guess was her mother. She wasn't happy about it and every so often I heard Troy's name dropped in.

After wards just as the last person left and I stopped playing I saw Ryan wait behind, he came over and said, "I'm doing this because you are my friend."

"What are you doing?"

"Sharpay. You are going to have to be careful Sharpay is after Troy."

I nodded. Ryan started to walk away.

"Oh and you play really well. So watch it because I don't know what Sharpay is going to do."

A few days later...

Today was really good, I was picked up by Troy in the morning and on the way there I asked him the question I was burning to tell him. "Ryan talked to me and told me to watch out for Sharpay."

He nodded and then said, "Don't worry no interest on my part. And hey we are together and nothing Sharpay will do will change that."

I smiled and he put one arm around me.

Last day of the first week

I got to work that day with a lift from Jenny's mum and after saying thank you to Mrs Higgins we walked to the kitchen to find everyone went suddenly quiet. I turned to Jenny, "What is going on?"

Jenny looked to Taylor for answers and she pulled me and Jenny to the corner. "Troy and Gabriella got written up for dancing on the golf course last night."

I was shocked I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. This wasn't happening. Why was he dancing with her? I looked about the kitchen, "Where is Troy?"

Taylor turned and said, "He is sitting in the music room."

I walked towards the room I wanted some answers.

Troy was sitting on the bench playing on his phone. I went over and sat with him. "Can I have this dance?" I said slowly. Ok it was tactless but hey!

He looked at me and then back at his hands, "Fulton caught us and then I overheard someone saying we were dancing. It was humiliating especially when we were just walking towards the car park to go home. It was weird though Fulton only wrote Gabriella up."

That was the moment I forgave him and that was when he kissed my check and said, "I would dance with you though."

Later that Day

I was playing the grand in the music room. Everyone else was on dinner duty and I had the practise pedal down so no one would hear. I had finished my song but I don't know when the right time would be to show everyone.

_Together we're gonna sing  
We got the power to sing what we feel  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside_


	3. You are the Music in me for Troy

Chapter 3: You are the Music in Me for Troy

I got to work early this morning. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and everything was bright and warm. I was wearing my white shirt, the one with a blue pattern on it and I was feeling alright in myself. I was happy. Everything felt wonderful!

So I got to work early and there wasn't any one about. I walked around the golf course in the early morning. Just taking in the green and the blue and how lucky I was. I also had on the Tee necklace. I saw others arrive and I said good morning to them. I then had an idea.

I walked to the music room and checked through my bag for the new song I had written. I had also on my way up this morning gone through reception and picked up a talent show leaflet. I had ideas for everyone.

I sat down and started to play.

After about 15 minutes I had perfected the end and now just for the beginning.

"Na na na na. Na na na na yeah...You are the music in me."

I played another chord and then sang the poem I had made up ages ago.

"You know the words once upon a time, made you listen..."

Then another chord.

"There's a reason. When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laugher or happy ever after.."

Then there was the bit I had written. I smiled I like the beginning it was simple and it was sweet and...

"Sounding good Kels!"

Wait that was Gabriella and she was with Troy who smiled at me. I looked up. "Oh, it's nothing." I said back, well I wasn't going to give it away just like that!

"No come on what's this?" She said grabbing a bit of my script. Ok I was stuck for ideas now.

"Well I was thinking there's this talent show and if you do the show I wrote this for you guys to sing." Well I wasn't going to say 'I wrote this for you' was I now!!

Then I thought what the hell, "I have ideas for everyone, you guys could sing the leads and then Zeke and Chad could do back up and we could all dance..."

"Big time out on that one." So Troy was listening, I thought he had gone to sleep. But he was being really negative.

"My singing career began and ended with the East High winter musical. I'm just here to make a cheque and seek a swim, that's it really..." He started to walk away, thanks Troy for that one.

"What was that you were playing Kelsi?" Gabriella asked. I looked to the back of Troy's head and then thought what the hell.

"Well I was thinking if you do the show, I wanted to be ready, this is for you guys to sing."

"Let's try it." She said and so I thought what the hell and started to sing.

"Na na na na. Na na na na yeah, you are the music in me."

Troy turned around, he always said I sang better than I thought, and I continued.

"You know the words, once upon a time, made you listen, there's a reason..."

Then I pointed to what I wanted Gabriella to sing.

"When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter, or happy ever after..." We sang together and then Troy smiled at me and began to sing.

"your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me"

Then I kicked it and put the pedal down.

"When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me"

Ok this was when I started singing...

"Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me"

"It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me"

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Gabriella was dancing in the way she did and Troy had come up behind me and was holding my hips. It was limiting my movements but I didn't care. I could feel him singing into my neck. Hot breath on my skin, and it was perfect.

Then I saw the others coming in and I signalled them to come in and pick up some words.

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

"Yeah" Troy said and he bent down and kissed me on the lips. There, I thought, the song 'You are the music in me for Troy.'


	4. Promise

Hey Folks!

Sorry it's been like forever but i have been busy with school.

Here is the next part.

much love

x-X-x lwebby x-X-x

* * *

Chapter 4: Promise

I was sitting in the kitchen when Troy and Chad came in they were singing, sounded like an English ditty, I turned around as they headed to get some food. Mr Fulton stopped them. Troy mouthed, "Hey." And I turned away from my diary, (which I am still writing) Fulton was saying something. I readjusted my hat and he said something about golf. "Twenty dollars a bag." Troy didn't look too certain but Chad did. "Twenty dollars? I would do it for Godzilla." Troy laughed I did too. I looked quite good today, green hat and a white shirt and pedal pushers and trainers. I felt really sexy... I wonder if Troy noticed...

"Close very close." Fulton said. I snapped back into reality and Godzilla, they were still talking about golf, no wait a minute, they are going to be working with...

Troy stopped me mid thought as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Hey Kels. You look really pretty today." I smiled and say I thank you to him and then he goes in my ear so no one else can hear as he whispers "Meet me after our shifts, late night dinner?" I nodded and he kissed me in the cheek and runs off after Chad.

~**~

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and I didn't see Troy for the rest of the day. I had lunch with Gabriella and Taylor and they were talking about next year; our senior year. They were talking about prom dresses. I just said that I wanted to have a good summer and Gabriella said she had never had a whole summer in one place! I was like wow. So we made a pack that this would be a summer we would never forget.

That night I had to play for the dinner shift, it wasn't too bad just gentle jazz mostly. I watched to my amazement as Troy into the restaurant in a shirt and tie and jacket. He looked so good and brushed my shoulder as he went by and smiled I smiled too; he then went and sat down next to Sharpay. I was slightly confused he had told me that we were going to have dinner afterwards and I was disappointed. I went back to my music and ignored the world. It was just me and the music.

As the night wore on and the restaurant got quieter, I was getting to the end of my jazz book. I was starting to get tired and I yawned. I stopped playing for a break and looked about to see that Sharpay's party and Troy was the only people left. I was starting to listen to their conversation.

Something about scholarships, which I know Troy, has been thinking about, something about Golf, and then Sharpay mentions the singing thing. "Oh triple threat!" Her mother says and I look quickly at Ryan and he looks really bored. Sharpay then yells at me.

"Kelsi!" I look panicked for a second. But Troy nods and I understand that he wants me to shake it off. I take a deep breath and carry on playing.

However I do hear something before the topic of conversation ends and it sounds like Sharpay saying to Troy "You will promise to sing with me, right?" and to my horror he replies...

"Promise..."

~**~

Mr Fulton finally comes out after another half an hour (my hands hurt at this time) and tells me I can go home. I quickly gather up some of my music and head to the kitchen to swipe my card out. As I finish and pull my bag over my shoulder I remember Troy earlier saying we would have diner. I smile bitterly and walk out of the kitchen towards my ride home.

I walk past the swimming pool to find Gabriella and Taylor there. I say hi and then Taylor asks me "You still waiting for Troy?" I nodded and then say "Yeah but I'm going home now, Troy is still with Sharpay." My two friends look at me and then they nod and say "We'll tell Troy, don't worry Kelsi."

I thank them and head for the car park and my mum's car. I get in and my mum says to me "You're working late." I nod. My then pulls out and heads for home. As we go my mum makes gently conversation. But I'm too far away. I think about Troy and whether I should have waited for him. I also think about Sharpay and Ryan's warning. I don't know I'm tired and am slowly watching the road when my phone beeps.

"What's it say Kels, is it from Troy?" My mum says, I think she is trying to be funny.

I look at the text. It is just one word.

**Sorry**.


	5. Golf and Baseball

Chapter 5: Golf and Baseball

I got to work early and sat with Chad and Zeke in the kitchen for a bit. Zeke even made me a milkshake. I had told them and they said that it shouldn't get me down as Troy is a good guy and wouldn't ditch me for Sharpay. I asked them what it would be like if he ditched them. Chad told me that was stupid because they were brothers. Not sure what that means.

Anyway Gabriella and Taylor got in and I told them and they both told me that Troy was suffering from 'boy disease'. I asked them about 'boy disease' it seems like it's going to ruin my relationship. I hope not. They also said Sharpay was up to something.

Chad came over while we were talking about it and said there was a game later and did we want to go. I said yeah why not! I really wanted to watch Troy play and then asked Chad if he had seen him. That was the moment when Troy came in and he was late. Fulton also came into the kitchen and he didn't look very happy. Troy gave me a quick wave and then turned to Mr Fulton.

"I'm promoting you." Fulton said and everyone was stunned and Troy started to babble.

"...I think that is very manageable." He ended with and followed Fulton out of the kitchen.

I didn't see Troy for the rest of the day and stayed in the music room working on this new piece I was writing called every day, even if my heart wasn't really in it. Jenny came over and spoke to me. "Kelsi you have got talk to Troy, as this is crazy!"

I agreed as I knew she was right.

The rest of the morning was fairly dull. But it wasn't until I went outside did it get interesting. I wanted some fresh air and went with Taylor to do rounds when I witnessed Troy practically hugging Sharpay showing her how to play golf!

Taylor watched and then came over to me and Gabriella and Chad who were all watching the spectacle. "And I heard him ask her about his new Italian shoes..." Taylor said I just couldn't watch and walked away saying.

"Let's go get something to eat." As I walked away I felt like all I wanted to do was cry but I didn't you don't cry for something you already have even if it is pulling away.

I got some chips from Zeke and sat down with Gabriella and Taylor. Chad came over and wasn't happy.

"There is a guy in there that looks exactly like Troy Bolton but I have no idea who he is."

It wasn't until later when I heard Taylor tell Gabriella, Martha and Jenny that Sharpay can play golf really well and was just pretending. I think my heart is going to break sometimes.

So later that day I was in the dance studio with Ryan. He was and is always interested in my music however awful it might be. I had shown him 'everyday' and 'you are the music' and he said he liked them. I kept trying to get him to open up over the Troy replacing him in the talent show but I got nothing; and anyway Sharpay bet me to it.

She crashes in and picks out the song from my music gives me a list of instructions (something about transposing it and making it faster??) and then her and Ryan had a bust up.

I can understand I mean following Sharpay around all of the time must be so dull. Anyway he walked out leaving me and the wicked witch in the room together. Sharpay just it just didn't faze her in the slightest and she smiled and said "Performers are so temperamental!"

I met Troy outside after work. The first time I had seen him all day it seemed. But he had forgotten the game promised me that he would take me out. I have started not to believe him.

~~**~~

I walked back into the kitchen to find Gabriella and Taylor there. They knew something was wrong.

"Did you talk to him?" Gabriella asked. I nodded but I could feel tears coming into my eyes. So I blinked and then said to them "I'm going to sit outside." I left there and then.

This was horrible. What was Troy doing? I then watched the boys played basketball. Jason waved at me and I waved back. I then watched as Troy walked towards a car with the Red Hawk and the interaction between Chad and him. That was it I couldn't watch anymore and wrote a long email to Elle in California my pen friend all about it. I then got a lift to the baseball game and promise I would enjoy myself.

When we got there I saw Ryan was here.

"Hey!" I waved at him. He came over.

"I'm on the other team so I'm going to guess you will cheering for the Wildcats." He said sadly. I smiled back at him.

"Ryan this is the first one of these I have ever been to! I doubt I will be cheering anyone but I'm here to enjoy myself." I said firmly. Ryan raised one of his eyebrows.

"Where's Troy?" He asked sweetly. I shot him a look to kill.

"I'll tell you later." I merely said.

"Ok you're on." He said showing his teeth in a huge smile that was as white as his trousers.

That was when Chad yelled at him, "Hey Evans are you here to spy on us?"

"No I'm here to spy on you for my sister; she thinks you're going to outstage her in the talent show."

"No big," Zeke put in and high fived Jason "We were going to do the talent show but now Troy bailed on us so no way." The others agreed and that was when Gabriella of the-we-should-do-this steps up and convinces everybody to do it as it would be 'fun'. Oh and she seriously loooovvvveeessss Ryan! She was so nice and all and then Chad says "Oh But I don't dance!"

"Don't you think Dancing takes some game too?" Ryan said and now he had our attention and the guys laughed and the game was on.

I walked back to the stands. I spotted Gabriella, Martha, Jenny and Taylor. "Can I sit here?" Gabriella hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I shrugged and then Taylor cut across us in a loud voice.

"Does it matter we are going to have fun!" And I agreed fun; without Troy. Actually I was having so much fun I didn't notice my phone ring and when I did check it hours later I had 3 missed calls and text message that read:

**Please pick up your phone I need to talk to you.**


	6. I think we're meant to sing together

Chapter 6: I think we're meant to sing together!

I read the text.

Well I wasn't going to ignore it was I? But it was a glance thing. Why did Troy need to talk to me? And to be completely honest did I care anymore? Chad wasn't very happy with Troy, I wasn't, and Gabriella is always annoyed with him, Ryan however seems to be having fun as he came to the picnic after the game.

"So Kelsi tell me why Troy isn't here and it doesn't seem to be bothering you." Ryan said as he handed me a cup cake from the table. I took it and took a bite it was sooo good.

"Well Troy went off with those basketball boys and basically told me to go away." I replied after I swallowed my mouthful.

"Ouch well basketball Troy with the basketball boys kinda goes but he shouldn't be mean." Ryan said back.

"I feel like I'm making a big deal over nothing!" I exclaimed putting my head in my hands. Ryan put a hand around me.

"Kelsi you're not being stupid. Troy is being a jerk. Anyway I've had an idea about how to get the star dazzle award away from Sharpay. But I need a song from you." Ryan said seriously I looked confused.

"You know the one you are secretly writing." He concluded I looked shocked, how did he know? "I've heard you play it when I walked past your music practice room. It's really good."

I smiled and nodded. "Ok then I'll bring it later to the rehearsal." This was weird as I now knew that the surprise rehearsal was for my song. Gabriella came over.

"Did you say yes? To the song I mean?"

I smiled at Gabriella I should have guessed she had put Ryan up to this. "EEEE I knew it oh this is going to be sooo prefect, like the winter musical!" Gabriella continued. I half heartedly smiled at her; yeah if her singing partner and my boy friend was still around. Gabriella hugged me and then hugged Ryan who was smiling.

~~**~~

It was weird I didn't reply to the text and I hadn't seen Troy and I felt alright about it. I'm such a bad girlfriend! But the rehearsal was so fun. At the end Ryan was clearing his CD player up and I was left in the room clearing my sheet music up. Ryan came over, he wanted to talk to me and I could tell. "What do you want?" I said smiling. He brushed down his shirt and shorts and rolled his head to one side.

"Kelsi I have never seen you dance." I thought about this. Yeah I have never danced ever, I'm the girl behind the key board. "Look I'll show a turn."

He took my hand and raised it up so it was over my head. He then moved it slowly round and I followed it, up and under my arm that was in his. I was spinning into his arms when I heard a...

"Kelsi there you are." I let go immediately and turned to see Troy standing there. I flattened my shirt down and readjusted my hat and ran over to him.

"Hey you where have you been?" I said going to put my hands around his waist, which he hit away. I was taken-a –back a little and stepped back a little. Ryan came over. "Hey." He said and Troy didn't look very impressed and gave him a half hearted "Hey" in reply.

He then pulled him around and out of the room so we were behind the pot plant. I folded my arms. "What was that about?" I asked him in my what-the-hell were you thinking voice.

He didn't say anymore and just walked away.

~~**~~

I didn't see him again until later but I had been told all about the bust up with Chad he had had. I need to start hanging around in the kitchen more. But when I saw Troy next I was on the stage with Sharpay's band that was all really nice. Dave, Will, JP and Sam were all amazed I had written this and changed it. I just sat at the piano and played when asked to. At the point where I was playing a really difficult solo Troy tries to ask me for help I was like; no way I'm playing the hardest thing I have every written get out of face!

He went away thank you but still I wasn't happy with him.

He then said to Sharpay I need to get some air.

I followed him out and on to the basketball court; the one outside.

"Troy!" I called after him and he turned back. I ran to him and put my arms around his waist. He brushed them away as before.

"Kelsi I can't do this, the show the golf, I want this college thing so bad but everyone is acting so weird about it!" I was surprised at this.

"Troy last year you told me I was the one and that you wanted to be with me. But this summer you are the one who is different, not us! How can you not see it?"

"Kelsi what are you talking about? You act as if; you don't know me at all."

I walked away as tears were forming in my eyes. But in my voice that was breaking from trying not to cry I said quietly back to him. "Stop... you're breaking my heart."


	7. Gabriella Quits

Chapter 7: Gabriella Quits

I didn't sleep that night. I cried and listened to Vanessa Hudgens' album Identified. It was good all songs for someone you love and how you don't understand them. I listened to it over and over trying to figure out a way to make this work. What had I done wrong? Why was Troy like this? He wouldn't even hug me at the moment. It was like he didn't care!

So in the morning I was a bit sleepy but Ryan had organised a practice and I played everyone Everyday and I even got Sharpay's band to come and practice with us to give it some body.

I was really good and at the end it was just me and Ryan. "Do you want to get lunch with me and Gabriella?"

"Yeah I don't have plans." I replied to him.

"And you can tell me what's with Troy at the moment!" Ryan said as I walked out of the room.

What I didn't know until after was the exchange between Sharpay and Ryan and that Troy had heard every word.

~~**~~

So Ryan ate lunch in the kitchen with us. Of course he said that the food was the same but the company was better. Then the conversation turned to what had happened over the past few days.

"So tell us Kels, what is with Troy?"

"I don't know I think he tried to explain last night but he was just so selfish and I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say so I left. I was kinda upset." I said and Gabriella tutted.

"Troy is becoming a jerk!" Chad said as he helped with the washing up. We agreed. I looked down at the necklace around my neck the tee for Troy. That felt like such a long time ago.

Later that day when we were all sitting around just before the diner rush. We were pretending to party. Martha was hip hopping and I was pretending to DJ. Chad and Jason were clapping. Jenny and Gabriella were dancing in the corner and it was looking to be a better night than it had been. That was when Taylor came in.

"I have an announcement!"

Everyone was quiet as Taylor looked serious.

"All employees are required to work show night."

The kitchen exploded into confused and indignant "What?" and "How?" and "Why?"

I looked at the list. That was clear Sharpay had won; but what had she won?"

Gabriella grabbed the piece of paper and walked of the kitchen.

I stayed there stunned. The sick felling was back. The tears were coming and the looks on the faces of my friends said it all. This was it; I had to give Troy the necklace back. I took it off and put it on the bench.

Jenny looked at me seriously and said "Kelsi maybe this was too good to be true and Troy is just the mean jerk you always thought he was. But think about it."

"No going back after that." Taylor chipped in. I just stared at the work top and then picked up the necklace. I was certain that it was either Sharpay or me and she could offer him college and a future and all I was well, his girlfriend who didn't do anything...

"No I have to give him it back. I have to tell him that if that is the real him then I am better off back in my convent like before."

I took a deep breath and walked out and to where I had to tell him.

I found Troy sitting on the side of the bridge. He looked sad. He looked up at me and then said "She just quit like it was my fault."

I didn't sit down. "Here Troy." I dropped the necklace into his hand and began to walk away.

"Why Kelsi?" I turned back.

"Because if this is what you want then you don't need me as all I do is get in your way? You just need to think and I have done the thinking and this makes sense, go be with Sharpay get the scholarship and have an amazing life, if you ever need me or any of your friends we are still in the kitchen. But if this is the sort of person you are, missing dates, blowing off your friends then it's good to know. But Troy I can't do this and I won't pretend anyway else. So go and be happy."

I really started to walk this time but he called back. "But I want to sing with you."

I just kept walking.


	8. Everyday from Right Now

So here is the last chapter and i would love to say a big thankyou to those who have reviewed and added this story as a fav or have just read it!

I'm in the process of writting Confessions of Kelsi 3: Senior Year atm so watch this space!

happy reading!

lwebby

* * *

Chapter 8: Everyday from Right Now

Life is weird. I had everything I wanted; friends, music people actually wanted to sing, a great boyfriend who loved me even if he didn't want to say it, a job which meant I could get a new phone... oh wait a minute I had all of those except for Troy who being the boyfriend part I had just let walk out of my life forever.

I walked back to the kitchen where things were quiet. Chad came over to me as did Martha and then the flood gates fell. I burst into tears. Martha put her arm around me and led me to a chair. Chad passed the tissues. It took me a while for the things they were saying to sink in. Taylor suddenly came into the kitchen with her mobile in her hand and said "Gabriella quit."

I was just in tears and in shock. Tonight couldn't get worst. Fulton then crashed into the kitchen and said for me to freshen up and going into the restaurant and play for the diner hour.

I went and played slow songs but didn't cry again.

~~**~~

Ryan talked to me early the next morning. I am thinking of him as the fairy god-brother at the moment as the eternal optimist. He came bouncing up to me this morning as I sat by the employee's entrance. He sat down next to me but in his excitement and stood up again. "You are never going to guess what I have come up with!"

Me in my depressed state humoured him and just stared at the ground; this didn't seem to affect Ryan and he continued.

"I have the perfect way of getting Troy back!" I looked up too quickly and then recovered; I didn't want Troy back he was a jerk.

"We get him to sing with Gabriella and not Sharpay and I will tell you how..."

~~**~~

I was sitting in the kitchen. The notice was still on the table and I was ignoring everything listening to "Don't leave" on my MP3 player. That was when Troy came in. Chad ignored him and Zeke gave him some food. He came and sat down by me. I pushed the paper to him. He looked at me and I didn't look back and just sat there turning my music up and turning away. He looked at the notice and then got up and walked out.

I was left in the kitchen and Chad came over. "That was weird."

I nodded and then looked at my watch; oh I had to go rehearsal with Sharpay. I said bye to Chad and walked towards the performance area to find Sharpay and the Sharpettes there. I sat down at the piano and waited for Troy.

Fifteen minutes later we were still waiting for him. Sharpay wasn't helping things. Then Troy appeared but he was wearing his red wildcat tee. I was confused and then Troy and Sharpay argued and he said that he had asked for his kitchen job back. He also said he wouldn't sing with her as he was an employee and then I knew he had made a decision; he had chosen me!!! He walked off and I followed I needed to talk to him and this time it was me to yell at him.

"Troy!"

He turned around and said in a small voice to me "I'm sorry I've been a jerk." I smiled at him and then he opened his hand where the necklace was sitting.

"I made a mistake." He said and gave the necklace to me.

"It's not me you have to convince." I said and he took a deep breath he knew that as well. He then hugged me and kissed me and I let him and it was the most desperate kiss I had ever had. We just stood there and I let him.

We left on good terms and I needed to find someone to tell them my plan and found the person I was looking for on the basketball court...

~~**~~

That night everyone was excited. We had a show to do and I was excited. Things however got a bit icy when Troy entered the kitchen and almost walked into Chad he was looking at the floor so much.

"Hey man, Kelsi told us what went down between you and Sharpay." Chad said he was starting to understand, please, I prayed Troy tell them what you told me...

"I'm more interested in what went down between us man. I was a jerk." Chad smiled.

"Yeah you were."

"But brother's fight."

"We still brothers?"

They hugged each other all manly like. And the kitchen was suddenly filled with clapping. Troy said sorry to us all and then said sorry to Ryan.

"I don't want to see my sister crash and burn, you should see with her." Troy nodded. Ryan then persuaded Troy to go and tell Sharpay he would do her duet he leaf the kitchen and Ryan smiled at me and I smiled at him and so we waited.

After 5 minutes I rushed out quietly to see how things were going.

"I do the show if the wildcats do the show."

I went yes and then rushed back to the kitchen. "Show's on!" I said and we got warming up. Moments later Troy came back in.

"Ok Sharpay said yes so what now?" He asked and Ryan gave him my duet.

"Speaking of my sister she wants you to learn a different song."Troy didn't look pleased with this.

"I can't learn a new song!" He said in outrage, Ryan smiled at me though.

"Kelsi will help you." So I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the music room. He looked at the music. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. And I'll be singing it so you will be fine!"

~~**~~

I sat on the stage and Fulton did his bit. Then Troy walked out and I started to play...

Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can

Troy stopped singing and he didn't know who was going to sing the other part waited and then a familiar voice came over the system; Gabriella's voice. Troy looked to me and I smiled back.

Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Because this moment's really all we have

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
and keep the faith  
Everyday  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate  
celebrate.  
Oh, ev'ryday.

They say that you should follow  
and chase down what you dream,  
but if you get lost and lose yourself  
what does is really mean?  
No matter where we're going,  
it starts from where we are.  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Troy came over to me and hugged me quickly, kissed me on the cheek and went back to singing to know that I wasn't forgotten.

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Oh, ev'ryday  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!

We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

That was when everyone sang from the back. Troy looked surprised and I smiled.

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

From my piano seat I watched Troy go over to Sharpay and pull her up on to the stage and even I was so mad at her I didn't care. Gabriella took Ryan's hand and I knew we were almost home and dry...

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

"Everyday!" Gabriella ended with and the line took a bow. I quickly ran to Troy and in centre stage we kissed there and then to the thunderous applause. And he whispered in my ear, "I love you." and I think he meant it.


End file.
